Endless Love Introduction & Chapter One
by xXLifeIsABitch
Summary: Charlie is in love with his best friend Craig, but doesn't want to hurt his girlfriend Kelly and doesn't want to admit he's gay.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

_All my life I've been searching for a love so pure and sweet that I would feel satisfied enough to the point where I didn't need food or oxygen to make me truly feel __**alive. **__Have I found it yet? Maybe, all I know is that I'm in love with my best friend Daniel Craig and my girlfriend Kelly Richards. Who am I, you all may wonder? I am no one special, not too careless about my looks and not too careful of it either, a romantic that is waiting for a romancer (cheesy, I know what that's just who I am), needy for more than just a companion but a true family. At the age of three, my father stabbed my mother when she refused to marry him at the age of nineteen. I can't say I blame her but I can say I wish she had thought otherwise than to piss off a drug addict and strong alcoholic drinker. Poor me though, I never got to see her shining smile or feel her gentle touch after that day. My father didn't give a damn about it, in fact when he found out that my mother was pregnant he threw his twelfth beer bottle from a party he went to at the wall then slapped the living day out of my mother. My mother was truly one of a kind, you could say she was one-in-a-million, but my dad, well that's another story. The past eighteen years of my life my father has been trying to reconnect with me and of course I refuse. I don't even bother trying to bond with my foster family, to me all families are the same; __**distant, confusing, dramatic, and broken. **__Anyways back to the question of "who I am", Charlie Griffin, local business owner of "Amy Winc Inc." a talent company that shows every person can be a star. You could say we're doing pretty good considering we're not in the hole with contestants or money. Still, I can't help but feel there is something missing in my life. Every time I try to guess or work myself out on trying to figure it, all that appears is a question mark. But as my mom would always write in her diary, "Might as well be satisfied with what you got because you never really realize it's already worth your while." So, I guess I'll try my best at being satisfied for my mom's sake and to avoid any broken heart travesties. The last girlfriend I had ended up becoming famous for writing love songs based upon our relationship and breakup, then she started dating other celebrities and wrote more songs about them. You may know her, she's a really classy country gal (Taylor Swift). I'm happy for the guys that don't get trashed in her songs, for those who are trashed (hope yours doesn't become number one)._

Chapter One

_Sunday Morning_

_There's nothing like a fresh, clean shower to make you feel as fresh as newly bouet of flowers, or kiss-ass gift for the girlfriend because you missed a three month planned anniversary date to New York. Oh, well/ Thank the Lord for Skype. Charlie grabs his computer from his messy dresser filled with the aroma of his twenty-two bottles of cologne. He unplugs the cord and sits on his bed. There appeared a very angry woman in her pajamas and hair a bloody nightmare._

_Charlie rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably and nervously chuckles as he stares at her, "Rough night?"_

_There are Kelly's face was an upset expression that said "You better be lucky I'm not there", but instead she moves closer to the camera, "Did I have a rough night? Hmm, considering how my boyfriend never showed up for our anniversary in New York, I'd say I had a BLOODY HELL OF A NIGHT."_

_"Well at least you still look...beautiful. Has anyone tried to hook up with you?" He says trying to change the subject._

_"Oh yea, I've had a million of **drunk, depressed, and definitely horny **men coming in truck loads just to ask a young-pissed off like mad English girl whose boyfriemd cared way more about work to ditch her and miss their long-term planned annivesary plans in New York!"_

_He could tell she was getting upset, he had to think of a plan quick to avoid the heated converstaion. Luckily, the doorbell rang just as he was getting ready to say "his crumpits were burning", he looks to the door then to the computer screen._

_Kelly crosses her arms, obviuosly not caring if his house was getting attacked by badgers, she was not going to let him avoid another converstaion._

_He sighed, knowing he would have to make it up to her somehow, "Look darling, I promise we'll do something extra special and it'll blow you away, but I really have to go. There might be something important at the door." Then he thought of something that would work for sure to lessen her anger, "In fact, I do believe it is your **other **anniversary gift, that's way more spectacular than a noisy, crowded American city."_

_Kelly knew she couldn't be mad at him for much longer, even if he were lying, she loved him dearly and knew someday she'd plan on marrying someday, (even if she had to propose to him herself, or scare the living criminy out of him until he married her). "Alright darling go, but make sure to call me back as soon as you come from dinner with your parents."_

_"I promise I will. 8 o'clock sharp." He smiles then blows her a kiss._

_"I love you Charlie Reese Griffin." _

_"Love you too. Bye now." After she hung up, Charlie closed down the computer screen and scurried to the door, still shirtless and in a towel. He knew whoever was at the door, he'd have to sleep with or at least take out on a date for saving him from another **delightful** conversation with his over-obsessed girlfriend. He opens the door to see his best friend Daniel Craig. He smiled gently and gave him their usual manly hug pulling away with an even wider grin, "Hey. What are you doing here?"_

_Although Daniel knew that Charlie missed his anniversary plans with Kelly, he'd still try to cheer Charlie up by tossing in one of his remedial jokes, "Question is, was I interrupting soemthing?" He looks down to see Charlie's lower body was covered over with a towel smirking as he could see a slight bulge sticking out of his white towel._

_Knowing what he meant, Charlie thought he'd take a swing at the joking, "Actually np. I just came out of the shower."_

_Daniel playfully pouts looking up at Charlie's eyes finally, "Without moi?"_

_"Hey, I'm English not French. Besides who says you can't get in on the action later on?'_

_"You sure your overly-dramatic girlfriend won't mind?"_

_Charlie sighs looking down, "Considering the fact she's not here, no. But I'd feel guilty having fun without her. She is my girlfriend, you know?"_

_"Hey, you still have me right?" Daniel gives a grim smile about as half as the crescent moon. Truth was, Daniel had been interested in guys since the first day he learned how to pronunce the word "gay" which was his first word actually. He has a boyfriend, Phillip Davidson, but not what anyone would expect from a millionaire pretty-face. Boyfriend or not, Daniel had always had a crush on Charlie and it was no secret back in kindergarten where they first met. You could say it was love at first sight, except for the fact that Charlie never loved him back. Charlie was always and still is a "ladies man", every girl saw him as their dream guy and maybe even a few guys. Ever since Charlie started dating Elizabth, Daniel's anger is higher than ever. The plan was for Daniel to find a guy cute and idiotic enough to go out with him to make Charlie jealous/ What he didn't know was, once you start dating Phillip Davidson, you never can escape unless you die or he kills you or both. Not such a happy ending huh?_

_"Yea, I'm pretty sure I couldn't go through anything or even still be alive without you." Charlie smiles, his eyes meeting with Daniel's._

_"My specialty. You still have to figure out how to pay me back somehow though. Dinner tonight?"_

_"Can't, dinner with my foster parents. Rain check?"_

_"Sure. Well, see you around." _

_Daniel goes up to plant a gentle kiss on Charlie's cheek. _

_Charlie backs up and chuckles nervously, "I'll call you later." He quickly shuts the front door, leaving Daniel on the outside with his head lowered and a deep sigh._

_**End of Chapter 1**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As Charlie slid down his front, with thoughts in his head of whether or not he should chase after Daniel or throw it off because all that really should matter is the love between him and his girlfriend. Shouldn't the girlfriend be more important than a best friend? Before his thoughts could go any further, Charlie felt heard his cell phone ring and quickly ran upstairs his towel falling to the ground. He quickly answered trying to catch his breath, "H-h-h-hello?" He held his chest, Charlie could feel his heart pounding like thunder against a house rooftop during the springtime.

_Charlie's foster mother Amy Trainer answers, "Hello sweetheart-wait, are you having sex with someone?" She places her hands on her hips in disbelief and unapproved. Charlie smacks his forehead then lunges for the water on his nightstand and drinks it quickly, "No, no I just had company and they left and I ran up the stairs to answer the phone and…_

"_Look, I don't care if your screwing yourself over, I just want you to make sure that your safe and that you or anyone else won't give you AIDS."_

"_But I wasn't having sex-_

"_If you're done denying your active sex life, I'd like to finish telling you what I called for in the first place."_

"_Ok. But for the record my girlfriend is in New York and I'm alone at home."_

"_**Anyways… **__You could tell she didn't want to fight over this particular subject anymore __**…I'm afraid we have to cancel our dinner plans tonight."**_

"_Did something more important come up?" Anytime Charlie had plans or tried to bond with his foster parents, someone always had to change their plans, he just about had enough of it, but knew these days, not everyone had time to spend or even wanted to be around Charlie. He was always seen as the "odd man out", he even was voted in high as "most likely to never fit in" that is before his bad acne went away and was the quarterback on the football team._

_"I'd rather tell you the news when we're all together, face-to-face."_

_The worry in her voice concerned him, but he decided to wait for a convenient time, he had to way too much on his plate to add some more onto it, "Sure. When can I see you all again?"_

_"Soon sweetheart. I promise. Love you." She hangs up the phone._

_"Love you too mum." Great, a beautiful Sunday afternoon close to the evening time and no absolute plans whatsoever. What is a man to do?_

_Mrs. Jenkins from across the street wolf-whistles, "Hey sweetheart. Coming my way?"_

_Random Guy: "Yea why don't you come down here and show me what kind of sex drive you have?"_

_Charlie stood there confused at all the commotion going on, then he noticed that he never closed his shades from the time he came out of the shower. He looks down to see his junk reflecting in the sunlight and the whole neighborhood gathering by the front of his house, "Shit!" He quickly closes his curtains and scurries to find something to wear._

_Chapter Three  
>Six o'clock at night<em>

After several hours of TV watching and thinking about what his foster mother was so nervous about, Charlie decided to call Daniel, hoping he was still awake. Daniel does tend to drift off to sleep whenever he's bored or doing nothing on the weekend. Daniel quickly awakens from his sleep to answer his Blackberry, "Hello?" he mumbles. Charlie's face brightens, "Hello sleepyhead, do you think you can take sleeping off your schedule to have some fun with your best friend?" Daniel tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "Hmm? Oh yea sure. When…W-what time?" He yawns loudly into the speaker. "Whoa….maybe another time then?" He chuckles, "Well meet me at your favorite restaurant at 8, and try not to be late this time." He hangs up, going to pick out an outfit then fitting in a nap himself.

8 o'clock

Charlie puts the final touches on his tuxedo tie and rushes to the door when he hears the doorbell, "Hello handsome." He steps to the side to let Daniel in. Daniel looks around the neatly cleaned house but notices the towel from earlier on the floor and snickers.  
>Charlie looks down to see the cummed towel on the ground and quickly grabs it rushing to the laundry room with Daniel following closely behind. As Charlie turns around to exit, Daniel stands in the doorway, their lips just a distant away. Daniel goes to slowly lean in, but Charlie squishes his way out, "So, my car is in the workshop, we'll have to use yours."<p>

Daniels sighs but manages to smile, "Sure. You'll have to pay for gas though."

"Fine with me, just so long as you cover the bill for dinner."

"Yes sir." Daniel salutes then climbs into the driver's seat, heading over to his favorite restaurant Apple Bee's. Throughout the whole car ride, Daniel tried and tried to reach for Charlie's hand but it was no use. Thankfully as the awkwardness began, they had already arrived. Daniel sighs sadly, he wanted to fuck Charlie so bad, tonight just had to be the night where he would make love to Charlie even if he had to tie him up to his bed and rape him. Boyfriend or not, Daniel wanted to get in Charlie's pants and he knew just the way to do it…..he would get him drunk.

The two are finally seated and a waiter arrives ready to take the two handsome gentlemen's' orders.

Waiter: "Can I start you two off with a nice bottle of champagne with the works?"

Charlie wasn't too crazy about alcohol considering he went to jail for beating up his ex-girlfriend while he was heavily under the influence of alcohol, "Uhm just water for me thank you."

"Hell no Charlie. We are not having a guy's night out by partying with glasses of sparkly water. Give us six bottles of your finest 1984's please."

Waiter: "Yes sir, I'll be right out with those."

Charlie gave Daniel a distinct look with disappointed eyes, "Daniel, what are you doing? You know what happened the last time I got drunk. I can't do that again."

"Ok, first of all you were alone with a girl, second of all she was a bitchy prostitute, and third of all I'm the designated driver."

"How do I know you're not lying and are going to get drunk too? I mean you ordered six bottles of 1984 champagne. My favorite."

"Just trust me, ok?" He reaches over the table and grabs his hand, "Everything is going to be fine." Within half-an-hour the two were hammered and getting busy in the back of a taxi cab. As soon as they reached Daniel was ripping off Charlie's tuxedo jacket banging him against the outside of the front door. Charlie moans between kisses, "I don't even know how to have sex with a guy." Daniel chuckles looking down at the bulge going on in Charlie's pants, "I'll show you. Just leave it all to me." Charlie turns away to try to open the door but manages to drop his keys. Daniel scoffs rolling his eyes, "Oh for the love of Pete." He breaks down the door with his foot and pushes Charlie onto the couch. Daniel moans pulling away laying on the bottom, "I hate the couch. Let's go upstairs." Daniel shook his head getting up, "Must you be so persistent?"

"I'm more of a nag, besides you've always loved that about me."

"I've managed to love everything about you without finding a single flaw." He smirks bringing him up the stairs holding his hand.

Charlie giggles landing onto the bed as Daniel climbs over his body lowering himself slowly looking at every part of his lower body including the erected part of Charlie's tuxedo pants. Charlie lifted Daniel's face up, "Hey! Focus up here please." Daniel quickly kisses his lips roughly to get him to shut up.

On the outside of the house, across the street at Ms. Jenkins house. She is reading a book Treasure Island in her bed when she hears a loud rowdiness.

"OHH! Danny!" Charlie exclaims as Daniel is grinding up inside of him with every force of will power he could.

"Oh, Charlie. I'm gonna fuck you so hard like I've wanted to do for so long now!"

Ms. Jenkins covers her mouth in disbelief at what she's hearing.

The two continued at it for a range of over four hours, with breaks from time to time. In the morning the two would discover a surprise that might jeopardize their little happy event into a big mistaken disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Six o'clock at night_

_After several hours of TV watching and thinking about what his foster mother was so nervous about, Charlie decided to call Daniel, hoping he was still awake. Daniel does tend to drift off to sleep whenever he's bored or doing nothing on the weekend. Daniel quickly awakens from his sleep to answer his Blackberry, "Hello?" he mumbles. Charlie's face brightens, "Hello sleepyhead, do you think you can take sleeping off your schedule to have some fun with your best friend?" Daniel tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "Hmm? Oh yea sure. When…W-what time?" He yawns loudly into the speaker. "Whoa….maybe another time then?" He chuckles, "Well meet me at your favorite restaurant at 8, and try not to be late this time." He hangs up, going to pick out an outfit then fitting in a nap himself. 8 o'clock: Charlie puts the final touches on his tuxedo tie and rushes to the door when he hears the doorbell, "Hello handsome." He steps to the side to let Daniel in. Daniel looks around the neatly cleaned house but notices the towel from earlier on the floor and snickers. Charlie looks down to see the cummed towel on the ground and quickly grabs it rushing to the laundry room with Daniel following closely behind. As Charlie turns around to exit, Daniel stands in the doorway, their lips just a distant away. Daniel goes to slowly lean in, but Charlie squishes his way out, "So, my car is in the workshop, we'll have to use yours." Daniels sighs but manages to smile, "Sure. You'll have to pay for gas though." "Fine with me, just so long as you cover the bill for dinner." Yes sir." Daniel salutes then climbs into the driver's seat, heading over to his favorite restaurant Apple Bee's. Throughout the whole car ride, Daniel tried and tried to reach for Charlie's hand but it was no use. Thankfully as the awkwardness began, they had already arrived. Daniel sighs sadly, he wanted to fuck Charlie so bad, tonight just had to be the night where he would make love to Charlie even if he had to tie him up to his bed and rape him. Boyfriend or not, Daniel wanted to get in Charlie's pants and he knew just the way to do it…..he would get him drunk. The two are finally seated and a waiter arrives ready to take the two handsome gentlemen's' orders. Waiter: "Can I start you two off with a nice bottle of champagne with the works?" Charlie wasn't too crazy about alcohol considering he went to jail for beating up his ex-girlfriend while he was heavily under the influence of alcohol, "Uhm just water for me thank you." "Hell no Charlie. We are not having a guy's night out by partying with glasses of sparkly water. Give us six bottles of your finest 1984's please." Waiter: "Yes sir, I'll be right out with those." Charlie gave Daniel a distinct look with disappointed eyes, "Daniel, what are you doing? You know what happened the last time I got drunk. I can't do that again." Ok, first of all you were alone with a girl, second of all she was a bitchy prostitute, and third of all I'm the designated driver." "How do I know you're not lying and are going to get drunk too? I mean you ordered six bottles of 1984 champagne. My favorite." "Just trust me, ok?" He reaches over the table and grabs his hand, "Everything is going to be fine." Within half-an-hour the two were hammered and getting busy in the back of a taxi cab. As soon as they reached Daniel was ripping off Charlie's tuxedo jacket banging him against the outside of the front door. Charlie moans between kisses, "I don't even know how to have sex with a guy." Daniel chuckles looking down at the bulge going on in Charlie's pants, "I'll show you. Just leave it all to me." Charlie turns away to try to open the door but manages to drop his keys. Daniel scoffs rolling his eyes, "Oh for the love of Pete." He breaks down the door with his foot and pushes Charlie onto the couch. Daniel moans pulling away laying on the bottom, "I hate the couch. Let's go upstairs." Daniel shook his head getting up, "Must you be so persistent?" "I'm more of a nag, besides you've always loved that about me." "I've managed to love everything about you without finding a single flaw." He smirk _bringing him up the stairs holding his hand.

Charlie giggles landing onto the bed as Daniel climbs over his body lowering himself slowly looking at every part of his lower body including the erected part of Charlie's tuxedo pants. Charlie lifted Daniel's face up, "Hey! Focus up here please." Daniel quickly kisses his lips roughly to get him to shut up.

On the outside of the house, across the street at Ms. Jenkins house. She is reading a book Treasure Island in her bed when she hears a loud rowdiness.

"OHH! Danny!" Charlie exclaims as Daniel is grinding up inside of him with every force of will power he could.

"Oh, Charlie. I'm gonna fuck you so hard like I've wanted to do for so long now!"

Ms. Jenkins covers her mouth in disbelief at what she's hearing.

The two continued at it for a range of over four hours, with breaks from time to time. In the morning the two would discover a surprise that might jeopardize their little happy event into a big mistaken disaster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"_Mm." Charlie moans as he arose from the bed then looks to the left to see a figure asleep under the covers. He smiles thinking it is his lover then his phone rings, "Hello? Charlie speaking?"_

"_More like cheater." An angry voice says on the other line._

_Charlie looks down peering a little closer to see who it was then covered his mouth and gasped realizing that it wasn't who he thought it was, "C-cheater?"_

"_I'm just kidding silly." Kelly giggles, "Anyways, I just called to tell you that I love you and will be coming home soon."_

"_Oh…..ok….."_

"_The house is going to look nice and sparkly when I get back right?"_

"_Of course. Anything for you princess."_

"_Princess huh? You always seem to call me that when something is wrong. Anything up?"_

"_I gotta go." He quickly hangs up covering his face with both hands in guilt, how could he have slept with another woman, that wasn't like him._

_Daniel rolls over to see a very nervous Charlie and smiles, "Hey you, good morning."_

_It was just…Daniel? Oh thank heavens, they must've had one of their sleep overs. Charlie gets out of the bed, walking towards the bathroom in relief. Daniel smirks seeing the butt crack of his night lover and whistles, "Looking good this morning."_

"_Huh?" He turns around confused then looks down, seeing to that he was completely nude, they couldn't have slept together could they? It must've been one of Daniel's many pathetic tricks, or nude poker…..Daniel did or still does…..no he can't, I'm with Elizabeth he knows that, he even has a boyfriend. "Why so glum love?" Daniel smirks as he turned his direction up at Charlie's worried face._

"_We just had fun and played games last night right?"_

"_Ohhhhh, you could say that we did a little bit of both." An even bigger smirk appeared on Daniel's face as he walked into the bathroom, just as Charlie exits. Charlie looks towards the alarm clock on his nightstand and gasped._

_Daniel jumped, "What? What's wrong?"_

"_Kelly will be here in less than half an hour or so, if we any fun like I think we had then the downstairs part of the house is messy."_

_Daniel scoffed rolling his eyes, "Quit worrying, you have plenty of time, now why don't you come and join me in the shower?"_

"_This isn't funny, I have to clean this house before she gets back, now are you going to help me or not?"_

"_Nope sorry, I have a date with a hot shower." Daniel goes fully into the bathroom and slams the door._

_Charlie bangs on the door, "But, I'll need lots of help with downstairs."_

"_Oh well." Daniel turns on the shower and blasts the radio, ignoring the loud banging and yelling._

_Charlie scoffs, he didn't know why Daniel was acting so selfishly, but he just knew that he had to get the house clean before his bi-polar girlfriend would show up. Charlie slowly closed his eyes while he walked down the stairs then scoffed as he saw clothes on the ground, wine spills on the carpet, and a flipped over couch. Damn, with just him cleaning, it would take hours to get this house to look like how Kelly left it. Daniel chuckles walking down the stairs in his towel seeing Charlie scurry around the living room, "Looks like spring cleaning is coming in a little late this year."_

"_Ugh, are you going to help or not, there's only 20 minutes left."_

"_Would you relax? It's not like she's going to ACTUALLY kill you if you don't keep your little luxury suite spotless."_

"_Whatever, just grab a broom and sweep up around the kitchen." Charlie opens the front door to take out his large trash bag, he looked up to see a very upset Mrs. Jenkins peering over at him. Daniel comes up from behind smacking him on the butt, "Hope you don't mind if I just wear my towel for me."_

_Mrs. Jenkins shook her head going back inside her building. Charlie turns around angrily smacking Daniel's hand away, "What the hell was that all about? You keep this up then the whole neighborhood will think something's going on between us."_

"_Liiiiikkeeee?"_

"_Ugh, just get the hell inside!" Charlie pushes Daniel back inside, he turns around as he hears a car honking._

"_Hey baby, I'm home and ready to see if the house is exactly the way I left it."_

_Charlie smiles then turns to see Daniel still in his towel, "Go put some clothes on." He says while gritting his teeth._

_Daniel pouts butting out his lower lip, "I don't wanna."_

"_If you don't go put on some clothes right now-_

"_Hey you." Kelly kisses Charlie's lips, "Ugh baby, you didn't tell me Daniel slept over, I would've bought you boys some donuts. Hey Dan-Dan." Kelly hugs Daniel tightly. As much as Daniel disliked Kelly, he liked messing with Charlie even more, especially if it included __**jealousy**__. Daniel smiles, "Hey babylicious." He smacks her butt hard._

_As expected Charlie responded in an angrily fashion , crossing his arms in disapproval, "Don't you have somewhere to be likeeee….not here?" Charlie pushes Daniel out the front door, "Say hello to the boyfriend for me."_

"_But my clothes-_

_Charlie slams the door harshly running upstairs._

"_That wasn't nice love." Kelly follows behind sitting on the bed._

"_He had a breakfast date with his boyfriend anyways."_

"_But without his clothes?"_

"_It doesn't matter." He stood her up, wrapping his arms around her waist delicately, "So, how was your trip?"_

"_It was really fun, but not the same without you."_

"_I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."_

"_Starting now?" She zips down his jeans, tracing her other finger on his chest._

"_Definitely." He pecks her lips then brings her closer, kissing her even more roughly._

_Daniel seeing the passion uprising from below, looked down sighing, then proceeded to his car and drove off where he would find more trouble in paradise in non-humble abode._


End file.
